


Morning Cuddles

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Sappy, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: #4 Morning CuddlesThis is sugary and will rot your teeth, it's bad fluffy poetry and I am not sorry. <3This almost feels like a High School creative writing assignment. It might get a B-.





	Morning Cuddles

On arrival bags discarded  
Tea brewed, a blanket unfurled.  
Sleep claimed the weary couple.  
The two together in a private world.

The morning dawned on the sleeping pair.  
Odd eyes water as if in mourning.  
A moment of peace for a weary heart.  
The younger stirred a wispered "Good Morning".

A genuine smile ending in a kiss.  
Greatful hearts content to doze.  
Alone at last away from strain.  
The two only desire to be close.

The cold wind shakes the window.  
Neither stir at the impending weather.  
The blonde sighing contentedly.  
The redhead tightening her tether.

Breakfast can wait, no need for caffeine.  
Their bodies needs disregarded.  
They only desire to stay entangled.  
Love no longer safely guarded.


End file.
